Secret Desires
by xXuzumakichanXx
Summary: R/R "I know what you are""That's imposs...""You're a vampire! A vampire like me..." Rachel Swan is hiding a secret. No one knows. No one can find out. No one will... except the one person she never thought she could trust. Edward Cullen. Edward x OC.
1. Author

**Author's Note**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first Fanfic so I'm a little nervous.

First I'll like to say a few things -

******1) **Feel free to review (No flames please)

******2) **Sorry for the spelling mistakes (if any) I've tried my best to fix them all

******3) **I do own Twilight or any of it's character's (except my own)

******4) **I want to thank my best friend, Tenille. Without her, this story wouldn't be possible.

******5) **I would like to have at least 10 reviews before I post my next chapter (Just to be sure)

******6) **Thank you for reading my story. You're greatly appreciated.

******7) **Below is a small profile just to let you know about my character.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**My OC**

**Name: Rachel Jane Swan**

**Age: 18**

**Type: Human / Vampire**

**Family: **

**- Isabella (Bella) Marie Swan**

**NOTE: Bella has not been bitten and changed into a vampire yet**

**- Renee / Mother**

**- Charlie / Father**

**Eye Colour: Deep Chocolate Brown**

**Hair Colour: Light Brown (Reddish tinge)**

**Special Ability / Power:**

**- Human – No power acquired**

**- Vampire – Shape shifting (animals – all types, can only change her natural features – pale skin, golden eyes, to look more human) **

**NOTE: If in her human form for to long, she can lose some of her vampire abilities. (Causing sleeping, dreaming)**

**Personality: She is very protective of her family and strong willed. Seductive and smart, she drinks the blood of animals. She can consume human food – disintegrate when consumed.**

**Summary: After being captured and bitten by James, Rachel lives the life of a vampire. After hearing of James's death, she travels to Forks to visit Bella. There she tries to live the life of a normal 18 year old and keep the hidden secret that she hides from her family. Only one person knows … Edward Cullen.**

**- James has a special power to cause pain mentally and physically.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read/Review

bellakay94


	2. Prologue

**Summary: **"I know what you are" "That's imposs..." "You're a vampire! A vampire like me..." Rachel Swan is hiding a secret. No one knows. No one can find out. No one will... except the one person she thought she could never trust. Edward Cullen.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

-

-

-

-

-

**Prologue**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rachel's POV**

I wished I could stay asleep forever. But consciousness won out. I found myself blinking as my eyes slowly slid open. A familiar room that surrounded me, flooding my vision with the memories from whence I still lived here, 3 years ago. The faces of my spirited mother and her loving fiancé, Phil, flickered through my mind in an endless circle. Life seemed so much easier and less complicated back then.

I was still sitting in the darkened room, tied to a stiff wooden chair. My entire body was sore, my throat raw from screaming. But I hadn't cried. No tears. Nothing. I wouldn't give _him _the pleasure. I was alone, save for the insistent dripping that echoed and rebounded of every wall in this damned room.

I pulled on the tight curled ropes around my aching wrists, and winced. I'd already rubbed my porcelain skin raw, against the iron grip of my captors. I wanted to escape. No. I _needed_ to escape. But how? Attempt to break free and run for it? Already tried that. I almost broke my hand trying to release them from my twined subjugators.

"Good Morning Rachel."

I closed my eyes with a small sigh as _he_ sauntered into the room; a smile enveloped his colourless face. That bastard. I hated his smile and his cheerful nature. He loved seeing me in misery, didn't he?

"How are you feeling?"

"Quite well, thank you," I answered sweetly. "This wonderful rope kept me warm in this freezing cold room; the soothing, constant dripping of the water lulled me to sleep; and the smell makes me forget that I haven't bathed in two days. Surprisingly cured my stuffy nose."

"I love your sarcasm Rachel." James sighed. "You have an interesting way of dealing with horrible situations."

"It keeps me sane." I grunted.

"This doesn't have to be horrible, Rachel…" James murmured as he drank deeply from the cup he held in his pale hands.

How he could drink in a room that reeked like the dead amazed me. I had thrown up at least twice, from the smell, it had been that unbearable. James looked up, his blood red eyes, staring deeply into the frantic depths of my wide ones.

"Just tell me where to find your sister."

I gritted my teeth.

"Just began with the damn torture already, James, because I'm not telling you shit."

I hated the fact that he was making me revert back to my younger days, with my short temper and colourful language. I'd thought I'd gotten over that.

James gave impatient sigh, as if he were dealing with a stubborn child.

Rachel, Rachel, Rachel…" He shook his head, another sadistic smile plastered on his smooth face. "How long do you think you can last under this strain? If your body doesn't shut down I'll be surprised."

He began tracing the outline of my narrow jaw, lowering his angelic face, his delicate lips brushing gently against the side of my chaste ones. Tensing, I merely clenched my teeth as I waited for the pain to begin. He stared down into my nauseated face; the amusement that flickered in the cold depths of his hungry eyes frightened me.

"How many more hours do you think you can handle this pain? You've been suffering on and off for the past day or so. Why don't you just end it quickly and tell me what I want to know?"

Silence

"Very well." James's voice was deadly. Icy cold.

"Let's see how you deal with this," he hissed. "Enjoy."

The pain slammed into me full force and I let out a choked gasp.

I was falling forward out of the chair, slumping onto the solid ground. A thick puddle of blood formed in immense pools, as I smashed into the gooey substance. I cried out, aggressive and quarrelsome, as I tried to escape the relentless torture of the thickened matter. My mind went haywire as I attempted to make sense of this strange phenomenon. Battling fantasy over reality. Was this really happening? Will I _die?_ So many questions buzzing in my delicate incisive mind. I wanted it to stop. But how? No one to hear me scream. To take away the pain that was searing all over my weak body. The body of a _human_.

Abruptly, the scene changed. An expansive ocean swarming my view. I struggled, opening my parched mouth to scream, but I couldn't. My insides filling up with the metallic taste of cerise liquid. I quickly closed it, choking, trying to swim upwards as I drifted down to the shadowed depths of the water, but I couldn't move my body. I was frozen, unable to move. To _survive_.

Blurring and twisted, my eyesight failed, my lungs screaming for the most crucial necessity my body needed; air. My entire body felt as if it were on fire. The kind that burned deep within you, leaving intensified scars across my life. My soul.

I was falling… farther and farther… light at the surface was fading as I fell into darkness, barely distinguishing the outline of another body… Who was it? James? It couldn't be. I squinted as I tried to make out the small detailed body that flooded my ever distanced vision. Then I recognised her. Her face illuminated my view. Her pale creamy skin, soft brown locks and the familiar chocolate eyes that stared down on my petrified face. Bella Swan. My only sister.

Strength rapidly entered my limbs, as I kicked, swimming upwards. I small light seemed to burn deep inside me, as I reached forward, desperately clutching. I lunged presumptuously and grabbed the outstretched hand that belonged to my loving sibling. Bella pulled my broken body into a tight embrace, as I wept silently into the soft curls of my redeemer. My sister. The second half of my soul.

I was safe.

"Bella!" I screamed.

James smirked as he watched me whimper in agony, grabbing my contorted face roughly, placing a forcible kiss on my dry lips. I cried silently in my head, biting his begging lips violently. Satisfied with my reaction, he forced his frozen tongue sharply into my hot mouth. The pressure he implied cursed through my body, blazing through the bones that held it together. He pulled away and observed, watching me tremble with the aftershocks of the torture that stung my hurting body.

"Scream out MY name, Rachel…" he spoke softly, gently applying his weight on the lower part of my body.

My face was knotted with angst. That's when James though me the most beautiful, with my face flushed and eyes clenched shut as I screamed. He'd always thought death and suffering were pretty. Intrigued with my responses as he imposed his 'gift' (1) to the mouth-watering and appetizing human that sat before him, neck exposed, thick crimson fluid pumping through my exhausted mass.

That was until my entire body relaxed.

I slumped against the chair and my breathing evened out. My face softened as a small smile graced my features. A triumphant smile.

"Bella." I whispered quietly.

James's eyes narrowed in anger and disappointment as he stood there for a moment, his breath quickening in anger. Hurriedly, he stalked out of the chilled room, slamming the door behind him, leaving the aftershocks of torment relinquish the mass that sat still on the rigid chair.

"I'll just have to make it even more painful next time, won't I Rachel? Let's see how your family feels when they rescue a corpse!"

He'd lost. He _hated_ losing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James gave a small sigh, gazing at me with uncorrupted curiosity. I was truly an interesting young woman. Honestly, he thought I'd crack by now. With all the rough kisses and suffering. But he knew he was winning. He had the high ground, this time. He wouldn't be leaving this session empty handed.

"You haven't spoken a word to me yet, love."

"Talking is overrated." I spat. I hated the fact that he had given me his own pet name.

James gave a small sigh. "Now, now love… calm yourself."

I turned to look at him, my brown eyes glinting from beneath my brunette bangs. A dangerous and wary glint. But also an annoyed one, as if I didn't really want to hear him talk anymore.

"This has gone on too long, love." James laced his fingers together. "You know, if you ever do tell me what I want to know, you can see your family again. Frequently if that's what you wish."

"Oh! Really?" I replied, sarcasm dripping in my voice. "Last time I checked, I was your own personal prisoner for life."

Abruptly he was beside me, the cold steel of a sharpened knife caressing my cheek. He curved down, breathing steadily into the crook of my neck.

"Tell me love, does the sight and smell of blood excite you?"

"N-no you sick freak." I whispered tersely.

I felt a small flash of pain as the blade cut into my pale skin, in a neat, straight line. Blood began to cascade down my cheek, throbbing with soreness.

"Well it excites me, my dear." James spoke darkly, licking the corner of the freshly made cut.

I cringed at the bitter touch of his tongue against my translucent skin, lapping up the ruby-red liquid.

"I can never get my fill of blood and death." James continued, trailing the steel blade down my shaking arm, leaving a petite, continuous red line as he went.

My russet eyes flickered at the numbness, but I did nothing as the crimson droplets ran down my quivering forearm, splattering to the hard ground. I couldn't do anything.

"If I ever fulfil my need with you, my dear, I'd end up bleeding you dry." James chuckled, nuzzling my stiff jaw.

I tried to ignore him as I felt the sticky warmth of _my_ blood, now covering my restless body. The droplets no longer made a sick sound as they hit the icy floor, but a soft drip as they landed in a growing puddle of blood.

"Your sick…" I murmured again, my features complete with revulsion.

It was the only thought flowing through my mind. What was this sick psychotic monster going to do to me? Rape? Murder? I couldn't even begin to explain how I felt about him. Loathing._ Hate_.

I felt another searing throb as he began carving into my other arm, my skin burning under his touch. The burn of hatred. This however, was hot a straight line. He actually seemed to be _drawing _something. I craned my neck to look down at my throbbing arm, but all I could make out was a mess of red liquid, running across the knife and his cold fingertips, as he held it steady, infatuated and completely entranced with his work.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked shakily.

"Isn't it amazing, love, how beautiful your name looks in blood?"

I stared down at him incredulously, my chocolate eyes wide with disgust and fear.

"What… did you just do?" I weakly questioned.

"I seem to be forgetting your name lately, Rachel." James smirked, scarlet eyes flashing darkly. "I have finally come to understand something."

"What is that?"

"I don't love her anymore."

I blinked, shivering unconsciously as he inhaled my scent intensely, while the sweltering ache continued in my arm.

"Who are you talking about?"

James chuckled deeply.

"She's merely an annoying figure of my past, something to hold me back. I have to look at the future…"

He began twirling my hair with his free hand, tugging lightly while tenderly brushing his pale lips against my sweaty neck.

"_Our _future, Rachel."

I breathed unsteadily.

"S-stay away from me…"

He gave a small sigh against my aching cheek, eyeing my luscious blood tastefully, his breath ice cold against it. I had lost so much blood. All colour drained from my once natural pale cheeks. My face hollow and worn out, having eaten no food for the past two days.

"Have you ever wanted to live forever, to let go of life, drink the blood of those you love most…"

"Get away from me." I whimpered faintly, blinking a few times. I'd lost so much blood… I felt so weak. Is this what a dying person feels like? Helpless. Unwanted.

"Your family will become nothing to you, Rachel. I will make them nothing." I heard James muttering in my ear.

My vision began fading, but I forced myself to stay awake.

"You will feel nothing when I kill them." He hissed.

Icy lips crushed onto my mine, bruising them. So ravenous. Wanting nothing more then to suck the life out of my petrified body. I gasped, his wet tongue slipping freely into my small mouth. James moaned softly as he slowly descended back, staring into my flushed face, his coarse hands holding it in place.

"I will…feel…" I exhaled, on the brink of unconsciousness.

"Seeing you like this, Rachel…"

I felt him run his hands up the sides of my fragile body.

"You have know idea what it does to me…"

His fingers were so cold against my skin. Perhaps it was merely because my skin was as cold as death. Or rather, a death soon to come.

"You won't have to worry about them ever again…"

I heard James speak softly into my ear.

"Not when you can live… _forever_."

I screamed. Currents of pure pain washed over my body at multiple times. My throat burning with such intensity, as James' teeth penetrated my smooth neck. I let out a groan as I fell into the darkness once more. Maybe never to see my family again or the ones I love most. To live a cursed life, drinking the blood of others.

The life of a vampire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed that. Please Review.**

**I want at least 10 reviews before I post my next Chapter.**

**Thanks**

**bellakay94**


End file.
